


Surrendering to the Chaos

by WarriorsSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Because your Dad always fucks your Mom.





	Surrendering to the Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Assassin’s Creed

Surrendering to the Chaos

In the Freedom Pals base the super heroes laid defeated. Their faces and bodies bloody and beaten. But Butt Lord stood tall in his victory. Gone was his Assassin’s Creed costume and in its place he was dressed in tin foil, but not just any tin foil, black spray painted tin foil, with a simple black mask to cover his eyes.   
He took a few steps forward walking over the bodies of his former friends. Tools Shed, Capitan Diabetes, Mysterion, Call Girl, even the combined powers of Professor Timothy and the Coon were not enough to stop him. They were simply in the way of his objective and needed to be taken care of.   
“Traitor” Call Girl spat at him as he walked past.   
“I always knew you would be the end of us you Ginger, Jew, bastard.” The Coon gasped  
But there words fell on deatf ears as he made his way to the board containing the Cinematic Universe plans and took the boards off the wall, and headed toward the stairs.   
“Why?” The voice of Professor Timothy rang in the boys head  
Butt Lord simply stared back at the telepath with cold, almost soulless eyes. It was when he saw his eyes that the Professor knew that the hero that stopped the evil Mitch Connor was forever gone. With a defeated sigh the leader of the Freedom Pals followed the rest of his fellow heroes into the void of unconsciousness.  
With a few numbers the door to the lair was opened and in the room stood dozens upon dozens of Professors Chaos’s minimum wage minions.  
“Oh my apprentice returns. Were you victorious?” Chaos asked  
Butt Lord simply raised the boards above his head and was greeted with deafening cheers from the crowd. With a few steps he stood on the small stage with Chaos and handed the boards to him. A few minutes later the plans were pinned to the wall.   
“Now with this victory I control the future of the Cinematic Universe, and it will be Professor Chaos that is the lead character in the films and through me all of you will see your Hollywood debut.” The Professor let out a cruel crackling chuckle as the army of minions cheered his name.  
In the back closet to the door stood Butt Lord looking impassive as ever. Why had he betrayed his friends, why had he turned to the side of evil?  
Because no matter what your dad always, always fucks your mom.  
If Justice could not fix that fact, then perhaps a little Chaos could.

Thanks for reading, if you have any questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories.


End file.
